


Bothered

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, anti Wyatt Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 7. "Can't you guys just fuck already?"





	Bothered

He watched the fire intently, sat beside Rufus. “I’m sorry, Rufus.”

“You’ve already said that, I’m still mad. You really should stop talking, Wyatt.”

“It was a mistake.”

“No! It was you being a dick and you know it!” shot back the techie. “If you weren’t so busy being jealous because Lucy saved Flynn’s ass rather than your own, I wouldn’t have a wound on my bicep!”

“I asked her for cover!”

“The guys would have killed Flynn!”

“I am right here!” exclaimed the historian from the only bed on the house, “I wasn’t going to risk hurting you and Rufus while also risking getting Flynn killed when I had a clear shot of the other guy!” she declared, “I made my choice and we’re all alive.”

Garcia entered the house with thick blankets on his arms. The group went silent, making the Croatian frown.

“I’m not even going to ask,” he said, then made his way to Rufus, handled him pieces of clean cloth and a scary-looking syringe. “There’s an old fashioned painkiller in there. It might make you nauseous tomorrow, but it’ll help with the pain and you’ll be able to sleep.”

“Thanks,” said the pilot.

The former NSA made his way to Lucy and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

“Thank you, Flynn,” she smiled at him.

He sat on the floor beside the bed, “How are you feeling?”

“Better, just wish we had found beds for everyone.”

“We’ll be fine,” he assured.

“You saw Rufus’ arm, how bad is it?”

“He’ll be grumpy for a while, but he’ll be fine.”

“And are you okay?”

“Thanks to you, I’ll be fine, will be available to bother everyone for a good while, everything going smooth.”

“Wow, can’t you guys just fuck already?” questioned Logan from before the fireplace.

“Wyatt!” protested the historian.

“What? You saved him, so what? We’ve all done it for each other at some point!”

“I’m sorry, Wyatt, I don’t see how this conversation is any of your business,” Garcia frowned.

“I don’t have to hear the two of you all acting like this stupid romance movie!”

“And I don’t have to hear you bitching all day!” Rufus shot back, “So what that Lucy saved Flynn? She was right! She could have killed both of us for listening to you! You want to bitch about it, do it outside! My arm hurts and your whining is giving me a headache.”

The soldier was silent.

He rose and left, banging the door.

Carlin sighed, “Lucy, can you help me with my arm, I was going to ask him, but he was too much for me.”

She was at his side in a flash.

“Thanks, Rufus.”

“It’s fine,” he said and relaxed as she worked.

  
  



End file.
